Noche en Akihabara
by floren-y
Summary: Primera noche juntos de Imaizumi y Onoda despues de finalizar los entrenamientos.


Imaizumi x Onoda

relacion chicoxchico

Noche en Akihabara

Al terminar los torneos al fin Onoda e Imaizumi podían estar más tranquilos y estar más tiempo a solas, ya que en campamento solo entrenaron y siempre estaban cansados

Imaizumi toma la iniciativa de invitar a Onoda a una cita en Akihabara con la escusa de comprar nuevos gashapones y otras cosas de interés. Onoda acepto inmediatamente ya que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Decidieron ir el día viernes, ya que el día después a este no habría entrenamientos y no tendrían de que preocuparse si llegaban tarde.

Viernes a la mañana Imaizumi pasa a recoger a Onoda en su auto. Cuando llegan a la entrada el chofer toca la bocina para dar aviso de que llegaron.

Cuando Onoda abrió la puerta Imaizumi se lleva una gran sorpresa, ya que este vestía una camisa blanca casi ajustándose al cuerpo y unos pantalones negros que estilizaban sus piernas y fue corriendo a los brazos de su amado **_– Ah, no sabía que ponerme, además esta es nuestra primera cita haci que quería verme bien para ti_**- es lo que dijo Onoda mirando el rostro de Imaizumi.

-**_A mis ojos estas demasiado hermoso-_**

**_-Imaizumi-kun ¿iremos Akihabara no es así? ¡Quiero comprar un montón de cosas!-_**

-**_bien, subamos al auto_**- ambos subieron y en todo el camino no pronunciaron ninguna palabra, por lo visto Onoda estaba demasiado nervioso, miraba cada 2 por 3 a Imaizumi y en ese instante sus ojos chocaron y Onoda desvió la mirada. Imaizumi solo reía por dentro de lo tan nervioso que esta su amado temblando junto a él, lo único que pudo hacer es deslizar su mano y sostener la mano de Onoda hasta que este dejo de temblar.

0-0-0-0

El auto se detuvo enfrente de un hotel –**_Ah ¿esto es Akihabara?_**-mientras Onoda trataba de encontrar las tiendas de electrónica y de libros.

**_-Mañana pasaremos por la tienda, ahora cenaremos ya que tenemos reservas _**– mientras Imaizumi bajaba del auto, estiro su brazo- **_Ven conmigo Onoda_** – y él respondió aferrándose a sus manos.

0-0-0-0

Luego de cenar ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que había sido reservada con anticipación.

–**_ahora estamos solos y nadie nos molestara_** –mientras Imaizumi abría la puerta de la habitación.

–**_parece un sueño estar aquí contigo Imaizumi-kun_** –es lo que decía Onoda parado desde la puerta, no podía moverse por qué sabia que es lo que iba a pasar ya lo había visto en animes de temática shoujo, pero ellos eran hombres sabia como continuaría ya que había leído algún manga de temática yaoi.

Imaizumi se había sentado en la cama esperando que Onoda se acercara pero este no lo hacía estaba tan asustado o no sabía cómo debía actuar –**_ah no, lo siento, lo siento, no sé qué es lo que debo hacer en esta situación_** – En ese instante Imaizumi se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Onoda al cual lo aprisiono entre sus brazos y le susurro al oído **_– no te hare daño, solo quiero besar, abrazar y sostener a la persona que amo_** – sostuvo el rostro de Onoda y empezó a depositar pequeños besos en sus finos labios y de apoco empezó a deslizar su lengua dentro de cavidad del pequeño de ojos azules, él cual respondía tirando la camisa de Imaizumi. Cuando Imaizumi se detuvo Onoda ansiaba ser besado- **_Ven Onoda vayamos a la cama te sentirás mas cómodo_** –mientas sostenía su mano.

Una vez en la cama Imaizumi continuo con los besos pero esta vez acaricio los pezones de Onoda por encima de la camisa haciendo que este se retorciera de placer –**_Imaizumi-kun esto se siente raro, mi cuerpo empieza a calentarse en todos los lugares donde estoy siendo tocado, siento que me estoy quemando por dentro-._**

**_-Descuida, apagare cada llama de tu cuerpo_**- mientras quitaba botón por botón haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo se retorciera por el deseo de ser tocado.-Imaizumi-kun me pica allá abajo-.

**_-¿Dónde?, señálalo con tu mano_**- mientras el peque señalaba su entre pierna, el mayor deslizaba sus dos manos por todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a los pantalones ajustados donde empezó a quitar el botón y deslizar el cierre hacia abajo y se desiso de los pantalones dejando al descubierto la ropa interior, viendo la erección del pequeño de ojos azules, el cual se cubría los ojos para no ver lo que Imaizumi le hacía a su cuerpo -.

Onoda no soportaba ser el único semidesnudo haci que empezó a desbotonar la camisa de Imaizumi hasta quitársela y poder acariciar el pecho de este. En ese momento Imaizumi empezó a dejar besos en el torso hasta llegar a la entrepierna donde deslizo la ropa interior hasta las rodillas, y empezó a masajear el miembro de Onoda para luego engullirlo por completo en ese instante el pequeño de ojos azules se levanto y empezó a encorvarse que dando por encima de la cabeza de Imaizumi para enredar sus manos en los cabellos del mayor, para cuando este succionara con más fuerza el otro estiraría suavemente los pelos de su amado.

**_-Onoda tratare de meterla pero antes de dilatare para que no te duele-_**

- **_Ah, ah-kun Imaizumi Que Prométeme párr dolerá-_**

**_-no dolerá, sentirás el mayor éxtasis y placer que jamás imaginaste, te pondré esta loción para que pueda deslizarme más fácilmente-_**

**_-ah, ah está bien, pero hazlo rápido me estoy muriendo por qué me toques por todos lados-_**

**_-Onoda deja de excitarme_**- mientras le coloca la loción en la pequeña entrada**_._**

**_-ah esta fría_**- mientras encorvaba su espalda.

-**_a la mierda no aguanto la excitación_**- mientras colocaba a Onoda de espalda y él quedaba por encima.-la meteré despacio-colocándose para la penetración –meteré primero la punta-.

**_-ah no lo digas, me siento como si fuéramos unos pervertidos_**- en ese momento deslizo la punta entera dentro de él –ahaa ah ah- se escuchaba la respiración de Onoda entre cortada y profunda.

**_-Sujétate de mi cuello o mi espalda, tratare de meter lo que falta_**- y haci empezó a deslizarse poco a poco, Onoda no soportaba se mordía los labios y arañaba la espalda de Imaizumi.

-**_ah ah ah ah no te muevas aun se siente muy caliente hay_**-

**_-entonces te besare_**- ambos empezaron hacer una danza con las lenguas y empezó con las estocadas, Onoda se aferraba a la espalda de Imaizumi y en cada estocada había un arañazo en la espalda del mayor y continúan haci hasta que Imaizumi decide detenerse, para tomar las manos de su amado y entrelazarlas –**_Onoda te amo-._**

Siguiendo con las estocadas suavemente decide asaltar salvajemente los labios de Onoda –tus labios son como cristales de azúcar, puras y totalmente adictivas-

**_-basta con tus alagos haces que me caliente mas-_**

**_-eres todo un lujurioso Onoda-_**

**_-ah ah voy a correrme_**- gritaba Onoda

**_-todavía no- en ese momento Imaizumi salió de Onoda._**

**_-no detengas, Imaizumi-kun_** -

**_-cambiaremos de posición, colócate encima mío_**- Onoda se subió encima de Imaizumi mientras trataba de meter el pene del mayor dentro suyo pero no lo lograba lo que aumentaba mas la excitación con la ayuda del mayor al fin pudo metérselo lo que provoco que Onoda se encorvara de la excitación.

-**_empieza a moverte-_**

**_-no puedo me tiembla todo el cuerpo_**- era como si toda la fuerza lo había abandonado.

**_-te ayudare_** –Imaizumi empezó con la estocada, con este Angulo podía llegar más profundo.

-**_ah ah muy profundo_**- en ese momento el mayor se detuvo –**_ah ah no te… detengas… por..favor…..continua-_** y reanudo las estocadas con más intensidad y empezó a succionar y mordisquear los pezones de Onoda que estaban tan duros de tanto haber jugado con ellos –**_ah ah ha noo.. voy a correrme-_**

**_-yo también-_** en la última estocada con más intensidad ambos se corrieron manchando sus vientres con semen y las entrañas de Onoda quedaron impregnadas son semen de Imaizumi.

**_-te amo Imaizumi-kun_**- llego a pronunciar el pequeño antes de que dar dormido.

-**_yo también te amo Onoda-_**

Es mi primer fanfic bien Hard que he escrito que ¿les pareció les gusto?

Seguire escribiendo mas delante de todos mis personajes favoritos…

Está dedicado a las chicas que le dieron me gusta a la pagina *Yowamushi pedal 1000% YAOI+ JEAN Kirschstein*

Dejen reviews


End file.
